


Free

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Airships, Drabble and a Half, Fluff without Plot, Gen, No Dialogue, Sasha is just having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Sasha grinned into the wind. Free. Finally free.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super confident in my Sasha voice just yet, but like all things doing it more makes you better.  
> She deserves nice things yall
> 
> I spent way too long trying to find a title from a mother mother song and then gave up lol

Sasha clung to a knotted rope and grinned into the cold wind. She hasn’t felt this free in ages. The sting of the air in her eyes reminding her that Barret can’t touch her here, _not anymore_. 

Sasha clambered up further, up to the crows nest, and startled the poor gnome seated in it. She grinned wildly before letting go of the ropes for a moment and dropping like a stone through the frozen air. She barked an adrenaline filled laugh as she snatched at another rope to catch herself, this was the most fun she’s had since learning how to roof jump with Brock. 

Sasha swung herself through the tangle of ropes and slid her way down to the deck with a huff of laughter, and set off slipping through the mess of the crew to find any quiet nooks where she could hide.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [phantomwinds](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phantomwinds)


End file.
